Delta 275
Drain Bolt IX and X are no longer stackable. This will prevent issues with techs getting erased, on the spell, when you create or have more than one in inventory. Issues with creating the spells should also be fixed. *Emblem/Title quests are more relaxed on the requirements. Instead of ‘current’ adventure school level, it is now ‘any’ adventure school level constraint check to acquire the quest. This will also prevent quest logs from becoming disabled should you join a lower level school (assuming you have at least one school that meets requirements). This will allow you to kill the mobs at low levels and receive credit, as long as you have at least one adventure school at the correct level. *Updated / checked techniqued spells to ensure they are not stackable (and so can accept techniques and inscriptions properly) *Updated / checked techniqued tools to ensure they are not stackable (and so can accept techniques and inscriptions properly) *Jewelry Tech Kit: Amulet of the Grand Magus is no longer not stackable *Fix Kenaf descriptions *Fix Saritova Machines (Saritova Gemcutting Shack, Saritova W Logging Camp, Saritova Ore Refinery) so they can be activated and moved to ground level. *T4 Gemcutting Shacks (Kirasanct and Morathaven) now requires 75 Obsidian Blocks, instead of 750. *T5 Stoneworking Shelters (Eastern Outpost and Saritova) now correctly requires Ironsilk Tapestries. *Added back community building - Aughundell Stoneworking Shelter 251/251 area. *Memorial Structure: race Cenotaphs requires Masonry skill to apply Granite Blocks, instead of Essence Structuring. *Winter Wolves on New Koraelia (Gnomekindle event) are now known as Young Winter Wolf. *Winter Wolf Alphas are no longer able to occasionally spawn Level 20 Young Winter Wolves as followers (adds). They will only spawn Level 26-30 Winter Wolves, the appropriate range. *Fixed inconsistencies with dialogue on AroP 19 and 20. *Karane the Historian: Typo in Greet dialogue - Now says you need to be 15 days old, instead of 30, when starting RoP. *Fiery Golem Core and Crimson Ravager Hearts are now in regular loot table. Mobs no longer requires Niesa’s Draught form to be scribed to drop the loot. *Crimson Ravager Heart now uses a Heart icon, instead of hide strip icon. *Fiery Golem Core now has a special icon, instead of animal hide icon. *Blighted Dim Essence Residue now spawns near blighted 203/222 area. *Blighted Glowing Essence Residue now spawns near blighted 221/267 area. *Blighted Bright Essence Residue now spawns near blighted 250/231 area. *Blighted Pale nodes no longer gives Blighted Glowing Essence as a bonus. *T2 Gem field near Summit/Frozen Lakes is no longer linked to spawns near Duskhold. *Blight Hounds now patrol further away (offroad slightly) in vicinity near the new T6 EDL Community buildings near 284/240. Less likely to agro mobs if you are standing on or near the structures. *City wall assets have been updated to fix these assets having a previously non-working occlusion model. If you notice a wall segment is now misaligned or behaving oddly, please submit a support ticket with the coordinates of this object. *Mobs Cast and No Description - abilities used by mobs. Missing/blank entries will now display correctly in combat window (Yellow text). *Thurid’s Stone of Wrath no longer gives ‘mob is immune to damage’ feedback, when fighting mobs that are not in the Undead category. *Quests: ‘Vandus Confederation: Unease in Tishlar’ and ‘Vandus Confederation: The Problem with the Cults (Part 1)’ has been removed from the appropriate NPCs. These are part of future T3 revamp and the series is currently incomplete. These should not have been available. If you have these quests active, you can delete them. *(Daily) Nature’s Bastion quests now shows the kill counters in quest window. Daily timer set to 22 hours. *Ulairi, in New Rachival will now give out a treat, while on the Fall Festival - ‘Trick or Treat!’ quests. *Fall Festival: ‘Trick or Treat!’ and ‘Trick or Treat for Dragons!’ quests are now daily quests. Additionally, the 24 hour played timer has been reduced to 4 hours of real time. This means the quest will automatically complete in 4 hours, not 24. But quest can be repeated every 24 hours. Dialogues have been cleaned up. *Cleaned up spawns on Abandoned Isle mountain. There are no longer excessive amounts of mobs. Category:Delta